


Paragraphs ~KuroTsuki

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: One last text from Tsuki after a long year away from home.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Paragraphs ~KuroTsuki

Do you remember me? You called me your best friend for two years. We hung out all the time. We were that unstoppable duo. Then I moved. You told me we would still be best friends no matter how far I was. Then I move 13 hours away. We continued to talk for the first 3 months I was gone. You called me every day, sent me snaps, and texted me saying how much you missed me. Then you started getting busy. Studying. Sports. Girls. Boys. Everything. We talked less and less. Now when I send you stuff you leave me on read. You don’t care anymore. Do you even remember me? How long has it been? A year? And you’ve already moved on. I haven’t. I told you that it wouldn’t change no matter how far I was. I stood by that. You apparently didn’t. Now I’m alone. And it’s your fault.

Do you remember when we would make fun of each other in class? None of our teachers let us sit near each other because of how chaotic we were. We had this one teacher that would always mess with me and joke around with me. I was the quiet one and you were the loud one so he called me loud and you quiet. Every time he told me to not do something you would look back and tell me to do it. I would pretend to do it but unlike you, I’m a good kid at school. I’m decently smart too. Maybe if you studied more while I was there, you wouldn’t have been kicked out of the class. 

Do you remember us at lunch? We sat together with our other friends. Some of our friends were from different classes but that’s okay. We would always fight about stupid things or poke fun at one another. People weren’t sure if we hated each other or loved each other. We even started that one food fight. Do you remember that? We threw one thing and some kids started copying us. Soon enough the whole cafeteria was covered in food. You and me snuck out so we didn’t get caught. We climbed under the tables and ran to the bathrooms laughing. 

Do you remember my last day of school? Everyone knew it was my last day. You had told everyone. It was Halloween too! We didn’t dress up because we had to act cool and dress code. Our big project was due tomorrow but I didn’t have to do it. I was lucky. You, not so much. That night, we went trick or treating together. We had a whole group costume going on. We did purge. It was basic but we had so much fun with the fake blood. We had a war and you threw the whole bucket over my head. My hair looked red for the next week because of that. We got so much candy that night. We didn’t want it to end. You got me a gift for my last night. I cried with you when I was picked up. That was our first goodbye.

Do you remember the day before my plane came? There was a fair and I had finally packed everything. In reality, I skipped my actual last day of school so I didn’t have to present my project. We hung out when you finished school. We went to the fair together and went on all the rides we could. Then we went home and watched a horror movie. IT. Our favorite movie. You were the Richie to my Eddie. That’s how close we were. That’s how we felt about each other. But we never said anything. We said goodbye and went home to cry. 

Do you remember my snaps from the plane days? I sent you so many snaps when we were going from plane to plane. I even FaceTimed you when we had wifi at one of the stops. We had to sleep on couches at one of the airports so we could make it to our plane ride the next day. They even had showers for us. It wasn’t the best but it was good. It was our life. I sent you the picture of us landing. I sent you the pictures of overseas. I showed you everything I saw. 

Do you remember when we got our hotel? The jet lag was terrible but I managed to get some sleep that night. I FaceTimed you first thing to show you our hotel. Me and my brother were sharing a room while my parents had their own. Our room even had a kitchen! We didn’t know much about the place so we spent most of our time in the hotel. I felt so happy the first few weeks there. So so happy.

Do you remember when we signed up for school? We lived on a military base so our hotel was near the school. We didn’t have an actual address yet but we were going to live in an apartment across from the school. We told them everything and got all signed up for the year. We had all our schedules and our plans set up. Mine took a while to make but you told me it would be fine and you supported me in everything I did. You told me to make new friends so I tried. For you.

Do you remember when we finally got an apartment? I showed you around and you cheered when I got my own room. I had never had my own room before but you had. You were so proud and happy for me. It made me so happy to hear you say that. Everything you said made me happy. 

Do you remember when I broke? 3 weeks into school and I broke. I told you everything going on in my head and you consoled me. You told me everything was going to be okay. You told me that you would make everything okay. You told me we were going to be okay. I didn’t believe you though. That lead to the first cut.

Do you remember when I failed my first class? I got a test back and completely bombed. No makeups. No redos. Nothing. I had to deal with it. I failed the class. I cried and you told me it was okay. You made me laugh. You said failing didn’t matter until we were older. You said you got kicked out of higher math too so if I did it was alright. You just didn’t understand how important it was to me. You didn’t understand how important it was to my parents. After I hung up, I got yelled at. That lead to the second and third cut.

Do you remember when I made friends with the wrong people? I tried to make friends. I really did. So I was desperate. I made friends with the type of people you didn’t like. When I told you about them, you told me to drop them and find better ones. So I did. Because I trusted you. I dropped them and rumors started spreading. No one wants to be friends with someone as picky as me. That lead to the fourth, fifth, and sixth cut.

Do you remember when I made a new group of friends? You liked these ones. They saw you in my snap and texts and facetime history. They loved you. The girls adored you and the guys thought you were chill. I told them you were off limits though. I thought you were mine. We would snap you and act friendly. Until when I was alone, you said you didn’t like one of them. The one I was closest with. I didn’t drop her though. Instead, it lead to the seventh and eighth cut.

Do you remember when I disappeared for a week? You probably didn’t care because you didn’t even message to ask what’s wrong. I had my phone taken away for something I didn’t do. If you had told them I didn’t do it, I wouldn’t have gotten in trouble but you didn’t pick up. You had better things to do. I got in trouble for the first time. That lead to the ninth and tenth cut. 

Do you remember the first time you left me on read? Probably not. I do though. It hurt. A lot. I snapped you during school because I was bored and missed you. You didn’t respond though. You had better things to do. You looked at it and didn’t care. You ignored me. Then you did the same later that night. That lead to the eleventh and twelfth cut. 

Do you remember our month break? Nothing for a whole month. We said nothing. We had nothing to say. It was the happiest I had ever been. The happiest I had been in a while. Then something happened. Something I needed advice on. Something only you could help me with. So I broke the month. I broke it to ask about how you came out to your family. I asked how it went. You answered because you cared about stuff like this. This stuff was important to you. So you told me. And I thought I had the same parents as you. I forgot. No one is as nice as they seem. That lead to the thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth cut.

Do you remember when I confessed to you? I confessed. I told you how I felt over text because you wouldn’t pick up my calls. You told me you felt the same but you were over me now. I laughed and said I was the same. I told you I felt I should tell you even though I felt nothing now. You sighed and thanked me. You were relieved I felt nothing. It hurt. So I ignored you the rest of the night. My friends were with me that night. They didn’t let me hurt myself. I was safe that night.

Do you remember my graduation of the grade? No. You didn’t answer. You had ignored me for a whole 2 weeks. And when you did respond, I did the same. I didn’t care now. You only hurt me. I realized that now. You were the reason behind my pain. Yet, I still felt empty. So I didn’t stop. That lead to the sixteenth, seventeenth, and eighteenth cut.

Do you remember when I fell for my best friend? Nope because I didn’t tell you! I never talked to you so why should I tell you! I fell in love with my best friend! They were straight and it hurt! It hurt but I didn’t care. It was better than loving you. Anything was better than loving you.

Do you remember when my best friend came out as Bi? Nope! I didn’t tell you this either. You never texted, called, snapped, dmed, nothing! You were gone! And I was okay with that. You made me feel terrible. So not having you around was great. Being in love with my new best friend was great. Him coming out as Bi was great! It was all great and amazing! Until my friend told me their crush on one of my other guy friends. That lead to the nineteenth and twentieth cut.

Do you remember when my best friend confessed to me? Probably because you left me on read! You opened it. I wanted your support. Instead I got Read: 8:47am. And you know what? I’m used to it. You hurt me so much that I’m used to it. I saw it coming. I should’ve known you wouldn’t care. You could care less. You only cared about yourself. I know that now. But I didn’t at that time. That lead to the twenty first cut. 

  
  


Do you remember when I became happy? Probably not. You see me now and wish you were still with me. I’m sorry we ended up this way. But I’m happier now. I’ve seen you too. You look happier too. Maybe we both needed this. I needed Tadashi. You needed Kenma. We were stuck thinking we needed each other when we needed to get away. I still love you. I know you love me too. I just think this is for the best. We are both happy now too. The world has it’s reasons for putting us together so it has its reason to seperate us. These must be our reasons. I wish we worked out. I do. But I’m happier this way and I hope you are too.

Goodbye and I love you forever, Kei

  
  
  
  


**Read: 8:26pm**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
